


It's a Masterpiece

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Kidfic, M/M, POV Stiles, SO MUCH FLUFF, but she gets her feeling hurt, stiles and derek have an adorable daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know what’s got her like this.” Derek said calmly, knowing what Stiles was going to say. “When I picked her up she just got in the car with that pout she gets when she can’t win at mario kart.”</p><p>“She makes me promise to not just her win! You know that!”</p><p>“I asked her if she wanted to talk about what was upsetting her and she just shook her head.” Derek ignored Stiles’ interjection. “I think you should talk to her. See what’s got her like this.”</p><p>Stiles hesitated. “You really think she’ll open up to me after shutting you down?” Like any father would, he loved his daughter unconditionally. And yet, he can never help but to feel as if he isn’t cut out for the role life had given him.</p><p>“She has an easier time talking to you about serious stuff. She understands that she’s more like you than she is like me. It helps her that you're human too” Derek explained easily. “Go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> *like all my stuff this has not gone through a beta so there's likely to be some errors, sorry about that*

Stiles heard the sound of the mudroom door closing along with shoes falling off of feet and bags being set down. He did not, however, hear the familiar sound of his daughter running her mouth about how her day had been or whatever kind of question that could possibly pop into her head. He walked into the kitchen to see if it was only Derek entering the house.

_Did Abby have soccer practice today?_

_No, that’s Wednesdays and Fridays._

_Was she invited to another slumber party?_

_Wait, no. It’s Tuesday. That would make no sense._

Before Stiles could get lost in hypotheticals, Derek walked into the kitchen with their five year old just behind him, an almost steely expression on her young face. She said hello to her father before toting herself through the living room and down the hall before closing the door to her bedroom behind her. 

Stiles accepted Derek’s quick, chaste kiss as way of greeting but pulled back, making a face as he began to form a question. 

“I don’t know what’s got her like this.” Derek said calmly, knowing what Stiles was going to say. “When I picked her up she just got in the car with that pout she gets when she can’t win at mario kart.” 

“She makes me promise to not just her win! You know that!” 

“I asked her if she wanted to talk about what was upsetting her and she just shook her head.” Derek ignored Stiles’ interjection. “I think you should talk to her. See what’s got her like this.”

Stiles hesitated. “You really think she’ll open up to me after shutting you down?” Like any father would, he loved his daughter unconditionally. And yet, he can never help but to feel as if he isn’t cut out for the role life had given him.

“She has an easier time talking to you about serious stuff. She understands that she’s more like you than she is like me. It helps her that you're human too” Derek explained easily. “Go.” 

Stiles swiftly kissed his husband one more time before making his way to his daughter’s bedroom. 

He lightly rapped his knuckles against the door. He heard Abby mutter something of admittance and entered. 

His daughter was hidden away under her covers and stuffed animals, not making a sound. “Abby? What’s got you down, baby girl?” Stiles looked around the little girl’s room before sitting at the foot of her bed. Her toys were strewn out across the floor, as usual, her little desk, that was put in the room when she started kindergarten so she could have a place to do the little worksheets she was given as homework, was covered in crayons, pencils, markers and drawing paper with no homework in sight. Also a regular occurrence. 

The only oddity Stiles could find was her sketchbook, a christmas present she had gotten from her grandfather after expressing that she wanted one just like a real artist would (because, in her words: Coloring books are no fun. Coloring is the best when you draw the picture yourself!), lying in her plastic trash can. 

Abby didn’t move from her under her covers. Stiles shifted to sit closer to her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. “Abigail.” 

Soon, the five year old sat up, still wrapped up in her blankets. Her eyes were puffy and red and snot threatening to spill down her face. She looked anywhere but her father’s face. 

“Oh, Abby.” Stiles crooned, immediately picking his little girl up and placing her in his lap, comforting her as best as he could. 

Tears trickled down Abby’s cheeks and the room was quiet except for her sniffling. Stiles said nothing, he knew that when his daughter was truly upset you could not pay her to speak up before she was ready to. 

“You… you and Poppa like my drawings, r-right, Daddy?” She whispered into Stiles’ chest.

“Absolutely we do. You know that. Why do you need to ask?” Stiles looks down at Abby with a puzzled expression, wiping the tears collecting on her round cheeks. 

“Because…. because today at school we got to draw pictures a-and I drew a picture of you and Poppa for, uh, for your a-anni-vers-ary” She sounded out each syllable very carefully like it was something she and been practicing. “Because Aunt Lydia told me about it and it was supposed t-to be a surprise b-but…” Abby’s lip trembled as she tried to keep talking and she scrubbed at her teary eyes with a fist.

Stiles rubbed her back softly, letting her calm down before asking. “But what? What happened, sweetheart?” 

“B-but Katie and Landon took it! They, they, they took my drawing and called bad!” Abby sobbed. “They called you and poppa gross! They were really mean and, and then they took my drawing!” 

Stiles had never been mad with kindergarteners before, he wasn’t proud of the fact that he was infuriated with these kids, but they had made his little girl cry. And all because she wanted to draw a picture of him and Derek. Stiles was feeling rage and guilt and sympathy. He remembered facing opposition because of his sexuality. He knew that bigotry wasn’t gone in the world but he had certainly hoped that if his daughter had to deal with it, it wouldn’t happen until she was an adult herself, not at five years old. 

“What did your teacher do about this, Abby?” Stiles asked, already mentally drawing up his plan of having some very heated words with the parents of Katie and Landon. 

“She gave ‘em a timeout and told ‘em to give my drawing back.” Abby explained quietly. “But I didn’t want it back! They messed it all up!” As the five year old continued her answer she started sounding more angry than sad. 

‘You can’t let mean kids tell you what you’re good or bad at, Abby. So long as you’re doing your best, what you’re doing is good. And you poppa and I are going to love anything and everything thing you. And we love you, no matter what. You know that.” 

As his little girl nodded her head quietly, Stiles saw, in the corner of his eye, Derek standing at the door of the bedroom. He had no doubt been listening in on his daughter’s plight and sensing the range of emotions both she and Stiles were feeling. Stiles did not want to know what the room smelt like to Derek. 

But if their emotions had put out any sort of unpleasant odor, Derek gave no indication of it. He just sat down next to Stiles on Abby’s bed and place one hand around Stiles’ waist and the other on their daughter’s head as she rubbed at her eyes. 

“I’m sure that it was a great drawing before those kids ruined it, Abby.” Derek affirmed softly. “And I’ll bet that if you drew it again, it’d be even better.” 

“Y-yeah…?” Now that she had both of her fathers comforting her, Abby’s anger died down. 

Derek nodded and moved to pick Abby’s little sketchbook out of the garbage. “Do you think you want to draw it again?”

“Yeah!” Abby smiled for the first time since she’s been home and eagerly took hold of her sketchbook. 

Stiles kissed the top of her head. “And you’re not gonna listen to anyone that says they don’t like your drawings, right?”

“Right.” She gave a determined nod. 

“And why is that?” Stiles grinned down at her, poking her sides. 

“Because my drawings are gonna be good because they’re mine!” She just barely got out before erupting with giggles as she tried to squirm out of Stiles’ grasp.

“That’s right.” Derek smiled warmly at his family. “How about Daddy and I stay in here and draw some new pictures with you?”

“No!” Abby looked close to upset again and worried Stiles until she continued with “No, you can’t see my picture before it’s finished!”

Derek seemed just as worried as Stiles at her refusal but was quickly giving Stiles a bemused look as she further explained.

“It was supposed to be a _surprise_! You can’t see a surprise until it’s ready!” She then scrambled off of Stiles’ lap and grabbed both of them by their hands and tried very hardest to pull them out of her room.

The two happily complied, each acting like they were all too easily pulled along by their five year old until she left them in the living room reached up to hug them both and rushed back to her room. 

“Told you she’d open up to you quicker.” Derek said as he leaned over to give Stiles a proper hello kiss now that their child’s bad day had been remedied. 

Stiles had a smart comeback resting in the back of his head but it was lost after Derek eventually pulled away and made his way to their bedroom to change of of his work clothes,

A week later, Stiles and Derek’s anniversary came around and Abby wasted no time the morning of. She ran into their bedroom early in the morning and practically tackled Derek once she made her way onto their bed. She held the drawing behind her back before giving it a very dramatic reveal (with her own background music and everything). Stiles was still half asleep and didn’t really examine his daughter’s artwork until they were all in the kitchen where Abby was determined that she was going to make breakfast for her daddy and poppa.

So while the two men ate their breakfast of overflowing froot loops and slightly burnt toast they looked at the multiple images of themselves surrounded by hearts and stickers and glitter. 

There were images of Stiles and Derek kissing, one of Derek holding Stiles in what could be interpreted as either bridal style or as a battering ram, and another of Stiles cuddled up close to a wolf with bright blue eyes. 

Derek lifted Abby up and peppered her face and neck with tickling kisses while Stiles, like any proud parent, placed the drawing directly on the fridge. 

“So you really really like it?

Stiles walked over and stood on his toes to reach her in Derek’s arm so he could give her a kiss. “It’s a masterpiece, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> no i totally didn't use the names of two nightmares from my childhood to be abby's bullies 
> 
> what? thats absurd
> 
> hahah AHAha
> 
> i really enjoyed writing this -- i might make more of this little family
> 
> thoughts?
> 
> i love feedback and comments so don't be shy!
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> -Caroline


End file.
